L' Equilibre
by Lidvina Hunt 33
Summary: Où quand Dean apprend à Castiel à faire du vélo... AUCUN SPOIL !


Amis du jour, Bonjouur !

Je vous présente un petit OS de ma composition, qui m'est venu... bin comme ça ! ^^

Se situe vers la saison 5, mais aucun risque de spoil ! C'est juste un petit moment de calme dans la vie de nos frères préférés !

Disclamer: Supernatural appartient à Eric Kripke, mais l'histoire est à moi !

Bêta : Kitune Aquatik, qui arrive à ne pas me caillasser quand elle corrige mes fautes ! lol

Pour ceux qui lisent ma fic "Et l'Ange déchu pria", ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt ! Je suis juste en train de le fignoler ^^

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

\- Mais Dean, je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut affecter mon quotidien.

\- Tout le monde sait faire du vélo Castiel, c'est presque vital dans la vie d'un humain ! expliqua Dean. Alors maintenant, tu poses tes jolies fesses sur cette selle, et tu me laisses t'apprendre.

Lorsque Castiel avait révélé à Dean qu'il n'avait jamais appris à faire du vélo, le chasseur s'était tout d'abord légèrement moqué. Un ange multi-millénaire qui n'était pas foutu de tenir sur une selle, c'était hilarant ! Et puis ensuite, il y avait réfléchi. Castiel n'était pas un être humain. C'était un Ange du Seigneur, un soldat de l'armée de Dieu. Castiel n'avait jamais appris à faire du vélo, à pêcher, à jouer au base-ball, ou tout autre chose qu'un parent apprenait à son enfant.

Dean avait eu la chance d'être éduqué par deux hommes totalement différents. John Winchester, son géniteur, lui avait appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la vie de chasseur. Comment monter, démonter et entretenir une arme. Comment tuer un vampire. Comment reconnaître un métamorphe.

Mais lors de certaines chasses, John laissait Dean et Sam chez Bobby Singer, un ami de longue date et tout aussi chasseur. C'était un homme un peu bourru, qui vivait dans une maison à l'aspect terne. Mais malgré son air grognon, il aimait Dean et Sam comme s'ils avaient été ses propres fils. Et pour lui, il était important que les deux petits apprennent autre chose qu'à dégommer des monstres et brûler des corps. Bobby avait donc entrepris de montrer à Dean comment rattraper un balle de base-ball. A Sam, comment bien mettre en place son leurre pour attirer le poisson. Et surtout, il leur avait appris à faire du vélo.

Oh, on ne peut pas dire que ce fut facile. Dean, trop pressé d'en terminer avec l'apprentissage, avait essuyé plusieurs chutes, s'écorchant les genoux à maintes reprises. Mais le jeune garçon avait persisté, réussissant enfin à pédaler sans se vautrer lamentablement sur le sol terreux du jardin de Bobby.

Quelques années plus tard, c'était au tour du petit Sam de passer sur le vélo rouillé de son grand frère. Plus posé et patient que Dean, Sam avait écouté les conseils de Bobby attentivement, ne tombant que deux fois, à cause d'un coup de guidon trop fort. Il avait pu suivre par la suite son grand frère dans ses escapades dans la petite ville de Sioux Falls.

Bobby et John s'étaient disputés à cause de ça. Le père Winchester avait reproché au vieux chasseur d'être trop paternel avec les deux garçons. Bobby avait alors affirmé qu'ils n'étaient que des mômes, et qu'ils devraient savoir mettre de côté leurs vies de chasseur pour apprendre les choses normales dans la vie d'un enfant.

Et aujourd'hui, c'était Dean qui apprenait à un être céleste multi-millénaire à faire du vélo.

Depuis quelques jours, tout était calme autour d'eux. Pas de chasse, pas de monstres à tuer, d'anges à défier, de démons à exorciser. Sam, Dean et Castiel avaient donc décidé de poser leurs valises quelques jours chez Bobby pour profiter de leurs "vacances". Et puis, tout en discutant de choses et d'autres, ils en étaient venus à partager des souvenirs de leur enfance.

Dean raconta ses innombrables gamelles sur son vélo, et Castiel avoua qu'il ne savait pas en faire. Et voilà comment Castiel s'était retrouvé face à Dean, un vélo entre les mains, essayant par tous les moyens de fuir cette situation. Il avait troqué son éternel costume et trench-coat pour un jean et un pull simple, et avait enfilé une paire de baskets. Mal à l'aise dans cet accoutrement, il avait pourtant suivit le chasseur, le regard rivé sur le vélo.

\- Allez Cas', il te suffit juste de monter dessus, et je te tiens le temps que tu apprennes à garder l'équilibre, le rassura Dean, tapotant la selle. Pose ton fessier ici !

Castiel soupira, puis obtempéra. Mais il devait avouer que l'idée de monter sur cette engin l'effrayait un peu. Depuis le Paradis, il avait pu assister à la naissance de cet engin à deux roues et son évolution. Et pour chaque humain, la même scène se répétait inlassablement : il chutait lourdement.

Et Castiel n'avait pas envie de tomber. Il aimait cette équilibre constant que lui offrait l'apesanteur de la Terre. Ce même équilibre qu'il avait toujours connu au Paradis. Tout y était si simple et droit. Les ordres étaient clairs, précis, sans détour. C'était tellement... ordonné. Et puis, on l'avait envoyé sur Terre. Et tout avait changé. Le Castiel, soldat du Paradis, était devenu Cas', un membre de la Team Free Will.

Auprès de Dean et Sam, il avait découvert des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas. La beauté d'un lever du soleil, vu depuis le Grand Canyon. La douceur d'une brise qui frôle la peau. Les abeilles, la création la plus intelligente et incroyable de Dieu. Le plaisir de se retrouver ensemble, pour partager des moments simples.

Oh, Castiel aimait ses frères et sœurs d'armes, mais il n'y en avait que très peu avec qui il partageait autre chose que des ordres et des commandements. Mais être ami avec les Winchester, c'était tout autre chose.

C'était des moments de partage simple, tel qu'une soirée télé, tout comme une chasse aux fantômes. C'était aussi se protéger mutuellement, prendre soin les uns des autres. Il avait totalement confiance en eux, acceptant beaucoup de choses, même les plus saugrenues.

C'est sur cette pensée, Castiel posa son regard sur Dean, qui attendait patiemment près de l'ange. Ce dernier chevaucha le vélo, peu rassuré, mais la présence du chasseur le faisait moins paniquer.

\- Allez, maintenant, tu poses ton pied sur la pédale, et quand tu te sens prêt, tu appuie légèrement dessus et tu poses ton autre pied de l'autre côté. Moi, je te tiens derrière, expliqua Dean, sa main accrochée à la selle du vélo. N'oublie pas, le plus important, c'est l'équilibre.

Castiel hocha la tête, et se lança.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se mit à pédaler facilement, sous le regard affectueux et admiratif de Dean. Ce dernier lâcha le vélo, laissant l'ange apprivoiser le deux-roues. Dean sourit, ravi de voir son ange prendre "son envol" sur ce vélo. Sam et Bobby sortirent de la maison de ce dernier, et furent étonnés de voir Castiel passer devant eux sur un deux-roues.

Un peu trop rapidement d'ailleurs.

\- Euh Dean ? Tu lui as expliqué comment on s'arrête ? demanda Sam, les sourcils froncés.

\- DEAAAAN ! hurla Castiel, fonçant droit dans un fossé.

\- LA POIGNÉE ! APPUIE SUR LA POIGNÉE ! répondit l'interpellé sur le même ton.

Erreur.

Castiel passa au dessus du guidon, atterrissant dans le fossé. Dean, Sam et Bobby coururent à la rencontre de l'ange, et le retrouvèrent allongé dans le trou, l'air hagard.

\- Je crois que j'ai appuyé trop fort, constata Castiel.

Sam rit doucement, récoltant un regard noir de son frère. Ce dernier tendit sa main à l'ange, l'aidant à s'extraire de sa prison terreuse. Castiel récupéra le vélo, remonta dessus, et reparti sur la route.

Il comprenait enfin pourquoi les humains aimaient faire du vélo. Il avait ressenti cette sensation de liberté. Cette impression d'aller vite, sans être presser. Ce sentiment de voler sans ailes, sans peur, sans contrainte.

Il s'arrêta plus facilement devant Dean, sans tomber cette fois. Le sourire aux lèvres, il proposa au chasseur d'aller se promener à bicyclette. Et c'est ainsi que Dean et Castiel se retrouvèrent à déambuler dans les rues de Sioux Falls, sous le regard amusé du Shérif Jodie Mills.

Quand à Sam, il se demanda si tous les anges ne savaient pas faire du vélo. Il posa la question à Bobby, qui lui répondit qu'il ne connaissait pas non plus tous les us-et-coutumes des Anges. Alors, le plus jeune appela le seul capable de l'aider dans sa recherche.

\- Hey Gabriel ! Dis-moi, est-ce que tu sais faire du vélo ?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


End file.
